McGonagall vs Umbridge: The Scene We All Missed
by TheSerpentAndTheLion
Summary: Once Harry leaves his career advisment, McGonagall and Umbridge continue their conversation... ONE SHOT


McGonagall vs. Umbridge- The Scene We All Missed

Disclaimer: Sorry to surprise you but I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Order of the Phoenix.

Author's Note: **Alright, so I have to admit that I think McGonagall is awesome, especially in book five. She was like my hero. I also happen to think that the scene where McGonagall is trying to give Harry career advise while Umbridge is there being her usual charming self is one of the funniest in the book. Unfortunately, Harry leaves in the middle of the argument and we never know what happens. However, if that conversation could have continued this is my version of how it would have gone- at least from Minerva's point of view.**

"Potter, that concludes our career consultation," I said, there was no need to drag him into this argument, as far as I was concerned, Potter was already far to involved in the affairs of adults for his own good.

"That boy will never be an Auror, I will make it my personal goal to forbid it!" screamed Umbridge in that horrible self-righteous tone that she so loved.

"I never go back on my promises, Dolores, I _will_ make Potter an Auror, or die trying," I screamed, looking down at her.

"Tests scores or not, in the end it comes down to connections, and _I_ happen to have all the right ones!" After thirty six years of running after each generation's variation on the Weasley twins I've become pretty adapt at controlling my temper. James Potter, Sirius Black and dozens of others- somehow they all find their way into Gryffindor. However, this woman was grating on very end of my last nerve.

"Really? Once the rest of the wizarding world finally wakes up and realizes Voldemort **is **back, it seems to me that they will be scrambling to be behind Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, but it seems that you've burned both of those bridges!" I felt deliciously triumphant when she flinched at the name Voldemort; that was for the Headmaster.

"And where _is_ You-Know-Who? You all seem_ so_ certain that he has returned, so why hasn't he shown himself," Dolores simpered, to my great irritation.

"You are a fool! For what reason would he reveal himself when you and yours have given him the perfect way to build his army and plot his take over with no opposition? Everyone that dies at his hand is on your head as well."

"Lies from a criminal boy, proven to be insane, and a senile old man irrational enough to believe them!"

Before I even had the propriety to think of my actions, I had drawn my wand in defense of Albus, my dearest and most respected friend.

"Never for a moment believe that you have beaten the _Headmaster_ of Hogwarts. People are loyal to him in ways that the Minster will very soon wish he had been. Remember me when you find yourself unemployed, Dolores."

"I wouldn't threaten me, Minerva; you no longer have the authority you once held here. One day very soon, coming after me will lead to a great deal of discomfort. **I am** the Headmistress of this school, I have the power, and the Minister will do whatever I advise him to do. Trust me when I assure you that I have picked the right person to align with, the ministry is _never_ wrong!" I could see her eyes now shone with an odd glint of power. The woman was clearly insane, but then I had known that for months, so it was no shock for me at all. There was one truth that she had to see though.

"Headmistress for how long? The Ministry is not Fudge, and when he is gone, where will your connections, and alliances be then?! You both have failed the very people you have sworn to protect, and don't think the public won't know. They will _all_ know."

Before she could even utter another word I stormed out of my own office. I had had the last word, and it was eating her alive. I am not one to dislike people on personal levels, there are plenty of people whose ideologies I fail to agree with, however, I can honestly say that I despise this woman. For now, all I can do is sit back and wait for the inevitable to happen. There is no doubt in my mind that Dumbledore will return, and with his happy return will come her joyous departure.


End file.
